


Online Besties (Tumblr Mutuals AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Series/Multi-Part Fics [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by @tenleylines : Imagine Poe having a tumblr and you have one and you both become friends and soon best friends and you guys fly out to meet each other.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Series/Multi-Part Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178276
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

When you joined tumblr, it was for just shits and giggles. You were bored. Your friends told you to make one. So you did. Five years later, you’re still on the website. You’re now in multiple fandoms, you take part in writing fanfics, as well as contributing to your fandoms in multiple ways. Whilst in your contributing via making lists of headcanons for the Avengers, a follower of yours direct messaged you.

_Hey! You don’t know me, but I’ve been following you for a while now and I really enjoy your imagines and headcanons!_

_Wait._

_That sounded really creepy._

_I’m sorry. I promise I’m not creepy._

_At least my mom says I’m not._

Those messages made you smile and giggle. To which you replied with:

_Hahaha! It’s okay. I didn’t think of it as creepy! And thanks! I’m glad you enjoyed them!_

The follower replied with:

_I’m Poe by the way._

You sent this gif

[Originally posted by yourreactiongifs](https://tmblr.co/ZMseho1ddavPL)

_I’m Y/N._

And it was the start of a beautiful friendship. 

You followed Poe back after that. Then, every day, you two would message on tumblr sharing AU ideas for different fandoms, talking about who you shipped with who, etc. Poe eventually asked if he could start texting you. You told him you were still uncomfortable with the idea of giving your number to a stranger. You’ve only been messaging each other for two weeks.

Poe, bless his soul, completely understood. He didn’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything. So you compromised. You both made a kik account. You messaged each other every day. He’d send good morning texts with cute gifs. You’d send good night texts with cute gifs. 

The more you messaged each other…the more you found yourself falling for him. Which, you thought, was completely illogical! You didn’t even know how he looked! He did say he lived a few states away from you, he was your age, and that he’s currently going to college to study aerodynamics. Smarty pants. 

_DAMN-eron: Do you…do you ever think about meeting up one day?_

_OceansRise: Every single day I message you._

_DAMN-eron: Why don’t we?_

_OceansRise: I’m scared. Scared that I’d be different that what you imagined me to be._

_DAMN-eron: Well, you could send me a picture of yourself and that could be fixed._

_OceansRise: True…but you have to send one too. And one the very second. Don’t pick one out._

_DAMN-eron: Fine. Ready?_

_OceansRise: Yup._

You took the selfie and immediately sent it holding your breath. You then received a picture and you dropped your phone.

Poe…was hot! What?! How?! But he’s a complete dork! You couldn’t believe it.

* * *

Poe’s breath hitched when he received the selfie of you. You..You were beautiful. He expected you to be cute and adorable, but he was taken back by how absolutely gorgeous you were. 

_DAMN-eron: Holy Fuck…you’re gorgeous._

* * *

You stared at Poe’s message in disbelief. He found you gorgeous? What? 

With your hands shaking you replied to him:

OceansRise: Thanks. You’re really handsome.

DAMN-eron: Thank you. So…do you still want to meet up?

OceansRise: You still want to meet up?

DAMN-eron: Well yeah. I still want to meet the girl who’s become my online best friend. Unless you’re uncomfortable. I understand.

OceansRise: No, that’s not it. I do want to meet you still. Like..a lot.

* * *

Poe felt relieved. He was afraid that once you got sight of him, you wouldn’t want to talk to him again.

_DAMN-eron: Awesome! So when are you free? Do you have a break coming up? Or is your school year ending soon?_

_OceansRise: My school year will be finished in a month, then summer break for me._

_DAMN-eron: Perfect! We could start off the summer right and meet each other. Do you want to come here or do you want me to come to you?_

_OceansRise: I’d be more comfortable if you came here. If that’s alright._

_DAMN-eron: You got it, sweetheart. I’m so excited!_

_OceansRise: Me too!_

* * *

A month passed. You finished another year at college and you were A FUCKING MESS. Poe was flying over to meet you! What?! You cleaned your apartment many times. Stress cleaning. You made sure you fridge and pantry were stocked. 

When the day came, you arrived at the airport two hours early. You were a freaking mess! 

_DAMN-eron: On my way to you!_

You were dying.

_OceansRise: Great! See you soon!_

You were wandering the airport just scrolling through tumblr. You smiled at the funny posts. You silently squealed at posts with your favorite celebrities. You were so involved with tumblr you didn’t realize someone was standing in front of you.

“Y/N?”

You froze. You looked up from your phone and saw Poe standing there. Holy shit he was more attractive in person. You pocketed your phone and cleared your throat, “H-Hi Poe.”

Poe just looked you up and down, “It’s really you. Wow. You’re…you’re so much more beautiful in person.”

You blushed, “Thanks. You’re one heck of a looker yourself.”

Poe chuckled and walked closer to you, “Is it okay if I hug you?”

You nodded and Poe wrapped his arms around you. His tight embrace allowed you to feel his muscles. Damn, does he work out? He smells really good too…

 _Wow. She’s so beautiful. She smells amazing. Fuck! Get it together, Poe!_ Poe let go of you and stepped back.

You cleared your throat again, “So, uh, you ready to go?”

Poe nodded and smiled, “Yeah. Show me the way miss tour guide.”


	2. Chapter 2

You were rambling honestly. You were so nervous to be around your handsome online best friend, Poe, that you couldn’t stop talking. 

“So yeah, I live in San Francisco. The city life and all that. Big city. Lots of lights and people. It’s great.”

Poe chuckled, “You know, if it makes you feel any better, I’m nervous too.”

You glanced at him, “Who says I’m nervous? I’m not nervous!”

Poe chuckled again, “You’re blushing like crazy and you’re rambling. You’re nervous, sweetheart.”

You exhaled a deep breath, “Okay. I’m nervous. It’s just, I don’t know, weird? We’ve been chatting with each other for months and now we’re here! Together! Like…what?!” 

Poe smiled and nodded, “I get it. But hopefully we’ll get used to each other. I mean, I am staying at your apartment for a couple of days.”

You nodded and nervously tapped your fingers on your steering wheel, “So, you hungry? I can cook some dinner when we get home. Unless you’re too tired.”

“Yeah, I’m a little hungry. And can I help?”

You smiled at him, “Sure!”

* * *

Two days had gone by. You and Poe were having an amazing time together! You showed him around the city: the best places to eat, the shopping centers, the parks. Of course, you took him to the Golden Gate Bridge. 

You both were taking selfies, when a couple came up to you, “Hey! Do you want us to take some photos for you?” the man asked.

Poe handed them his phone, “Yes, please!” Poe wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you closer to him. You were blushing again and you were grateful that it was cold so you could blame the wind. 

The man’s boyfriend smiled at you two and said, “You guys make a cute couple.”

Before you could correct him, Poe thanked him, “Thanks! You and your boyfriend as well!”

“Aw thanks! You two enjoy the rest of your day!”

You and Poe waved them good-bye, “Thanks! You too!”

When the couple was out of earshot, you looked at Poe in confusion, “Why didn’t you correct them?”

Poe nervously rubbed the back of his neck, “i, uh, well you see…” He cleared his neck, “I was kind of hoping…we could move forward than being just friends?”

You stepped back in surprise, “Huh?”

It was Poe’s turn to blush, “Okay, so I’ve kinda had a crush on you ever since we started chatting on tumblr. And I was hoping you felt the same for me and maybe we could try being more than friends…But if you don’t! I totally understand! It’s just, you’re beautiful, funny, adorable, fun, understanding, and kind. And I really like you. And now I’m all nervous and rambling making a f-oof!”

You threw your arms around Poe hugging him, “I like you too. More than just a friend.” You said in his ear as you continued to hug him.

Poe’s arms slowly went around you and you hugged him back, “Oh thank God. If you didn’t this would’ve made the trip sooo awkward.” 

You pulled back staring at him with a smile, “No. I think this made it a whole lot better.”


End file.
